episode 26another ending
by Irumi Kanzaki
Summary: the title pretty much describes it but its way dramatic...Mikan's shot. by who? what does Natsume do? i rated it T because i dont know the rating system so ...hehehe P
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic. My friends been bugging me to write it … hope you all like it ) Hope its not too bad hehehe… Hope you all like it.

This is a different ending for episode 26…

Mikan along with her classmates, stormed into the P.A room. Reo and Narumi sensei immediately turned around. When Reo went towards them, Narumi sensei said "please stop Reo, **she** wouldn't have wanted this."

Reo the started saying "don't listen to them, remember what **they **did to** her**, remember.

Mikan had a confused look on her face and said "what is he doing"?

"he is hypnotising himself with his voice pheromone alice" said Natsume

Mikan quickly ran to Reo and hugged his arm tightly hoping to nullify it.

"It's no use polka dots". "You can't get between him and himself" said Natsume.

"But" said Mikan

Then Reo went out of his trance and pointed the gun at Mikan's head.

Mikan was so shocked, she couldn't move. The gun was aimed for her head. The Reo started remembering something. It was a woman about 15-16 years old. But only shadows could be seen. She strangely resembled Mikan. She was also smiling while sitting under a sakura tree. Then Reo woke up from his 'dream'. He stared at Mikan and Mikan loosened the grip on his arm the

**BANG…**he had accidentally shot her…

…Silence filled the room…

**Please review to tell me what you think of the story… bad comments accepted too ) if you have any ideas please tell me. ) **


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily for Mikan, while Reo was remembering his past and **that **person, he lowered his hand so instead of shooting Mikan's head, he shot her on the upper part of her right arm, near her shoulder.

The people who were with Reo quickly pushed the shot Mikan back and created a barrier with his alice while leading Reo into a hot air balloon to escape.

Reo's 'friend' with the barrier alice asked "is she really that powerful to nullify you from yourself"??

"No, it wasn't her alice" Reo replied.

Back at alice academy in the P.A room, Mikan started to fall but luckily Natsume quickly ran to her and caught the falling Mikan. Mikan slowly faded in and out of consciousness. The last thing she heard was "MIKAN, MIKAN!!" and the last image she saw before she was unconscious was Natsume holding her. Mikan felt so warm in his grasp. Everyone ran by Mikan's side.

While Mikan was unconscious Tsubasa took Mikan from Natsume and carried her (bridal style) to the hospital with everyone following with worried looks on their faces. Even Hotaru was worried but tried so hard to keep that ice expression she has on her face.

Natsume's POV

"How dare he take **MY **Mikan from me, I'm gonna burn him… wait what am I saying. I hope she's okay… wait I don't care about her…but…wait I do care…what the hell am I saying"!!!!

Normal POV

While Natsume was fighting with himself, little did he know that a little someone (Koko) was reading his thoughts. Koko giggled a little, trying to keep it in due to the situation and luckily for him, no-one noticed (especially a raven haired boy ))

Hope you all like it so far sorry if there are mistakes P… please review )


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at the hospital, the doctors and nurses immediately rushed in to see the injured Mikan. Tsubasa gently layed her on the bed nearby. The doctors and nurses said "we need to get her to the emergency room now". "hurry, hurry clear the way". The bullet was in deep because Mikan was standing close to Reo at the time. Imai senpai was one of the people who helped with the operation.

Everyone was waiting outside. It has already been a little over an hour. Then the doors opened wide, Mikan was still unconscious on the bed.

Narumi sensei asked "is she alright?"

"it depends If she wakes up or not. The bullet was shot deep into her. During this week she will have to stay here and if she doesn't wake up… I'm sorry. Please prepare for the worst"

They were all shocked. Everyone went by Mikan's side, some crying. They saw the girl who was laying their needing machines for life support. They were all too shocked to even move. The whole room was over taken by silence.

Soon after they all left, the only person left was Natsume because he refused to leave. He held Mikan's hand and muttered "please…please be okay…" that night, Natsume slept at the hospital by Mikan's side the whole time.

The next morning, everyone attended class except Natsume. He was still by Mikan's side.

Meanwhile back in class, everyone was all depressed and was silent. Narumi sensei had something to do (as usual) so the substitute teacher looked after the class but to his surprise no-one was screaming. They were all sitting quietly in their seats looking worried.

Then the substitute teacher, courageously asked "…what's wrong with you all?"

They all glared at the teacher and he felt himself shaking in fear.

Hope you all liked it so far hehehe … it's a little weird though and still sad but still… that's all I could think of… please review and tell me some ideas ) sorry everyone I have to go to camp in a few days so I have to get ready but I'll be still writing when I'm there so I'll try to update soon P . Hope you all liked it hehehe.


	4. Final chapter

Sorry everyone that I havnt updated in sooo long…its because I kept on reading other fics and got carried away…anywayz heres the story :

P.S sorry if some of the characters are OOC in this or my other chapters

**After school (at the hospital)**

Natsume looked sooo angry that not even Persona dared to tell him to go on a mission.(Natsume never left the hospital) Mikan was shivering on the bed. They noticed this so they called the doctor immediately. (the class came to see Mikan right after the last lesson sry for not putting all the detail in) the doctor came in to check and than he said "she's probably just cold". Hearing this , Natsume instantly made the room warm again which made Mikan stop shivering and Tsubasa and Misaki senpai giggle. The rest of the class noticed how the room was getting warm and tried to avoid laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days passed and Mikan still hasn't woken up. There were only 2 more days until there was no hope of her living. Everyone was extremely worried. Anna, Nonoko and some of their classmated started folding cranes. They believed the old tale that if you fold 1000 paper cranes, you will be granted 1 wish. Their wish was to help Mikan wake up. Mikan's bed was surrounded by cranes, flowers and many other gifts.

Now the class was very worried. They decided to sleep over at the hospital to see if Mikan will wake up soon. Even Natsume, Ruka and Natsume slept over. Natsume and Hotaru were holding Mikan's hand the whole night because if she didn't wake up by tomorrow…she would die.

At 5:00am everyone was sound asleep surrounding their friend when Mikan woke up!!!. She tried not to wake anyone up. She tried rubbing her eyes while sitting up but noticed 2 people who were holding her hands. She was really surprised with what she saw. Natsume was holding her hand…it took Mikan a while to register it through her brain. "Natsume…" said Mikan when she **finally** realised. Surprise was obvious in her voice. Hearing this, Natsume woke up and was sooo surprised. He thought that he was still dreaming. "what are you doing here Natsume?" asked Mikan.

"Baka youjo, you've been unconscious for about a week now. We all thought that you'll be dead if you didn't wake up…" Natsume said but not loud enough to wake anyone up.

Natsume then hugged Mikan tightly. Mikan was very surprised but she hugged him back. Natsume whispered into he ear softly "don't ever scare me like that again. Baka"

"Natsume…"replied Mikan.

Mikan then excused herself to the bathroom. Natsume was waiting for her to come back. While she was gone, everyone started to wake up one by one and they then realised something and stared at the empty bed shocked. 'This might be interesting' thought Natsume. Everyone including Ruka and Hotaru were crying. The only one that wasn't crying was Natsume. Everyone was crying very loudly and was wondering when she died and why didn't they wake up when it happened…so many 'why's' going in their head.

Then Mikan came out of the bathroom and asked "why are you all crying?" some of them that still had the courage to speak replied "Mikan…Mikan…Mikan is d-dead!!!" "what? I'm dead?" replied Mikan. Then they realised who that voice belonged to. Natsume was smirking at everyone and Hotaru was **very** angry. "why did you leave we all though you were dead Baka!!!" screamed Hotaru. (sorry for Hotaru being OOC) "I needed to go to the toilet. I really needed to go" replied Mikan. Then the whole class sweat-dropped. But they recovered quickly and ran to Mikan to hug her. (Except the boys) then the doctors came in to check on her. they were happy that she was alive. They said that she was stable and could leave any time she wanted to.

Mikan and her class all went to eat breakfast in the cafeteria, because she saved the school from Reo, Mikan was upgraded to a 2-star. When Mikan saw her senpai's she ran to hug them. They were shocked but happy that she was alive.

After they finished eating, because it was Saturday, they had a free day. Natsume was at the sakura tree reading his manga as usual. Mikan was also walking towards **THEIR** sakura tree. When she got there she sat beside Natsume. He just 'ignored' her while 'reading' his manga. There was an awkward silence between them. Then Mikan asked "ne, Natsume why were you holding my hand in the hospital?" "hn" was his reply. "Thank you Natsume. Can you come to central town with me?" asked Mikan. Natsume just said "whatever" and with that Mikan dragged him all the way onto the bus.

While they were on their way to central town, Mikan started falling asleep on Natsume's shoulder. They were seated at the back. While Mikan was sleeping, Natsume was playing with her hair. Permy (A.K.A Sumire) was also on the bus. She noticed Mikan was lying on Natsume so she got angry and was about to scream but they had already reached central town. Natsume and Mikan got off the bus and were unaware that they were holding hands. Mikan dragged Natsume to the Howalon shop and bought a box. After that they went to sit under a tree in the middle of central town. Mikan was eating her Howalons while Natsume was reading his manga. Then Mikan offered Natsume some Howalon and Natsume just opened his mouth expecting her to feed him. Mikan just put the Howalon in his mouth while Natsume smirked.

They looked like a very sweet couple. After a while they headed back to Alice academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At dinner**

They went to dinner while Mikan and Natsume were holding hands, they didn't notice. When they walked in, everyone was shocked.

Mikan just looked confused at everyone. Natsume sent death glares to everyone that looked at them which made everyone turn around in fear. Mikan then dragged Natsume to the table where her friends were sitting. Ruka already gave up on Mikan because he had this strange feeling towards Hotaru. Natsume also noticed this.

When they arrived at the table, Natsume sat next to Ruka and Mikan went to sit next to Hotaru with a big smile on her face. "when did it happen?" Ruka whispered to his best friend. "what" replied Natsume. "you and Mikan" replied Ruka. "nothing happened" said Natsume. Ruka just smiled. "how about you?" asked Natsume. "what do you mean?" asked a flushed Ruka. "you and Imai" said Natsume flatly. Ruka turned 50 shades of red now that Natsume knew. "how did you find out?" asked Ruka. "hn" was his reply. "why don't you tell her?" asked Ruka. "I'll tell her when you tell her" was Natsume's reply. Ruka just blushed. After dinner, they all went back to their dormitories to sleep. Mikan now lives in a 2-star room.

The whole night Ruka was trying to make a speech to say to Hotaru. Mikan was thinking about the day that she spent with Natsume. Natsume heard Ruka rehearsing his 'speech' and was shocked that he will actually tell her because if Ruka tells…he tells… (Awkward). That night, Natsume was also thinking of what to say to Mikan…

The next morning, Hotaru was the first in the classroom (as always) and Ruka walked in nervously. He walked over to Hotaru ten stopped…now he was standing in front of Hotaru with his bangs covering his eyes. Hotaru was about to shoot him with her Baka gun when…

"I-i-ima-imai san…i…i…lo…lo…love…you…" silence filled the room (awkward). "hn" was her reply.

**Hotaru's P.O.V**

'What did he just say!!! It's not that I don't like him but…Mikan. I guess he got over her'.

**Ruka's P.O.V**

'Man this is embarrassing. But if I wont say it…Natsume wont.

**Normal P.O.V**

"So…will you go out with me Hotaru?" asked Ruka

"Whatever" replied Hotaru

Ruka was overjoyed he was blushing 20 shades of red now.

The Ruka went to his seat and soon after the rest of the class started to come. Meanwhile, Mikan just woke up and was running to class. "AAAAHHHH!!! I'm late **again**!!!" Mikan was running to class then **BANG**…"oowwww…that hurt, oh, are you okay..umm…" said Mikan. When she looked up and saw Natsume but surprisingly Ruka wasn't there today. "so its strawberries today huh…" said Natsume. "Natsume you pervert!!" screamed Mikan until she realised she was late. "Oh no I'm late and its because of you" screamed Mikan while pointing at Natsume.

Then Mikan and Natsume walked into the classroom and saw a very red Ruka. Mikan greeted the class then went to Ruka and asked "Ruka-pyon are you ok?" "mm" replied Ruka. Then Mikan went to her seat next to Natsume. She didn't notice Natsume and Ruka talking because the teachers had a meeting so Narumi-sensei said that they could do anything with class time.

"Did you tell her?" asked Natsume

"Ye-yeah" Ruka replied nervously

"Whatever" said Natsume

Then Ruka asked "when are you going to tell her Natsume?"

"hm" was his reply

"if you don't tell her soon, someone else will you know" said Ruka in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

Natsume was silent for a while then grabbed Mikan's arm.

"Natsume!!! Where are you taking me??!!!" screamed Mikan

The whole class just stared at the door where Natsume dragged Mikan out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile at their sakura tree**

"Natsume!! Where are you taking me??? We still have class!!! Screamed Mikan.

Mikan felt her heart beat faster and faster as Natsume stared at her.

"Mikan…I like you" said Natsume

"I like you too Natsume" replied Mikan

"Not like that. I love you. Mikan will you go out with me?" asked Natsume

Mikan froze by the words Natsume said. She couldn't move. There was silence between them until Natsume broke it.

"so it's a no then, tch whatever" said Natsume as he started to walk off.

Natsume started to walk back to the classroom and Mikan finally realised what Natsume has said and unfroze and saw Natsume going back to the classroom. She quickly ran towards him and hugged him from the back. Natsume was surprised.

"Natsume, I love you too" said Mikan and hugged him tighter.

Natsume took Mikan's hand and started walking back to the classroom.

When they got there, the whole class was still very noisy and didn't notice except for Ruka and Hotaru. Natsume and Mikan just went to their seats. Ruka whispered to Natsume "congratulations".

**END**

There I'm finally done with this fic…I might make a sequel but can people please give me some ideas for the sequel : I hope this makes up dor the super long update :


End file.
